1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relation relates to atomizers for perfumes or other liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed an atomizer for perfume comprising a cylinder defining a pump chamber which is in communication with a suction tube and which receives a hollow piston. A valve member is engageable with a valve seat rigid with the piston in such a manner as to interrupt communication between the pump chamber and an atomizing nozzle when the atomizer is in an inoperative condition.
When the piston is displaced, the pressure of liquid present within the pump chamber increases and tends to separate the valve member from its seat against the action of resilient bias means. When this pressure reaches a valve sufficient to overcome the resilient bias, the valve member moves away from its seat, so that the pump chamber is placed in communication with the atomizing nozzle and that the liquid compressed therein escapes to the outside whilst being atomized.
In this previously proposed atomizer, a check valve is interposed between the pump cylinder and the suction tube, the check valve comprising a ball gravity-biased onto a valve seat. The check valve moves away from its seat however, when the atomizer is turned over. If this occurs during the operation of the atomizer, the atomizer is liable to malfunction and the liquid to be atomized may pass directly from the vessel containing it, to the atomizing nozzle.
An object of the invention is to overcome the above disadvantages.